Death God
by Shadow Scythe2
Summary: Then came the sinister laughter they had heard one year ago.“Yagamikun…” Whispered Matsuda.Chapter 7 UP!
1. Shinigami

Author's note: Hey guys, after five years I'm finally back. I've given up on my zoids story because it wasn't getting anywhere (and I've grown out of zoids). I'm writing this one because Death Note is awesome and the ending was unforgettable. Please note that this fanfic takes place after the series finished. There are some pieces of dialogue here and there that are from the last manga chapter. I suggest that you don't read this unless you've finished the entire series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note though I wish I did.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, welcome."

Light opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his vision had a red shade to it. Then he noticed the shinigami in front of him. Finally, he saw the writing above the shinigami's head.

"So this is the afterlife?"

"The afterlife of those who killed with the Death Note. Welcome Yagami-kun, shinigami."

Light smiled. The heart attack had been so painful, but this world….it was incredible. He looked down at himself. Shinigami. His skin was now pale with a slight reddish tinge. His body was now bony and wrapped in bandages. A strange, long white skirt was around his waist. And then he saw his reflection. Red hair, Red eyes. Actually the eyes were similar to Ryuuk's save the markings around them. It was himself. Now in a far more powerful form. Kira had ascended to a truly divine state.

"You like your new form?"

"It's amazing. Where is my Death Note?"

The shinigami laughed. "You'll have to earn it."

* * *

28th January 2011

"Mr Aizawa. Sorry to call you all of a sudden, but I've personally chased a criminal group for half a year. In 3 days they will do "party" in Japan. There, in order to capture them, would you lend me your power?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Is this a coincidence?" thought Aizawa. "Exactly one year since Kira was caught. Could this be possible?" The new L had been quite demanding over the past year. Crimes here and there that had to be stopped. L would never give them a break. He rang Ide and Mogi. Matsuda and Yamamoto were with them. Aizawa sat back. He felt guilty taking Yagami-San's place. He knew he was nothing compared to the father of Kira. Souchiro…

Thousands of times he had wondered why Yagami-San had said that his son was not Kira before he died. Was his love for his son so deep that he would protect him with his last breath? Aizawa knew that he wouldn't have done the same for his own children.

"Do you think you are greater than him because of something as small as that?"

He looked at the flickering screen and the large **L** in the middle. Near. Nate Rivers. L. Sometimes he wondered if the boy even had a life. "They have been informed. They should arrive shortly."

"Thank you Aizawa-San. I shall call you in half an hour."

They all assembled a few minutes later. It was like it was that year ago. In Yagami-Kun's place was Yamamoto. For the first time the young man was about to face L. Matsuda greeted Yamamoto happily and offered him a drink.

"This is L, everyone seems to be ready so I'll promptly discuss the circumstances."

"Yeah, yeah please do so."

Aizawa yelled at Matsuda as L began to brief them. "I have been chasing a criminal group for half a year now."

"Then why haven't we heard about this before? You always brief us about all of your assignments." Said Matsuda.

There was some static. It was L sighing. "They said I wasn't allowed to use you so much. They are going to meet in the same warehouse where we caught Kira."

Aizawa closed his eyes. Could this also be a coincidence?

"This will be in three days. I will arrive in Japan tomorrow and Watari will come to greet you and further brief you on the assignment. You won't need too many troops. The people in this room alone should be good enough. Also, my friends from the former SPK should help us out too. Take the time to gather some weapons. I will talk to you tomorrow."

They left. Aizawa turned off the laptop and sat back. "Yagami-kun, I keep thinking that you are behind all of this."

The new Watari, his face covered by his hat and trench coat, walked into their office the next day at 8pm. He turned on his laptop. The large L flickered before them.

"Greetings." Said L. "We shall storm the place at midnight on the 31st. Are you all prepared?"

They nodded. Aizawa walked over to the mic. "We are ready L. Have Ridner, Lester and Gevanni arrived?"

"Yes."

Now Watari spoke. "Aizawa-San, we shall all assemble in this office at 10pm before we go off to the warehouse."

Aizawa nodded. L closed the conversation and Watari left.

* * *

Monday, 10pm 31st January 2011

They assembled. It was exactly as it was one year ago, save Yamamoto in Yagami-kun's place and Watari. L walked into the room. He was in his pyjamas, looking exactly the same, save his height. He was now slightly shorter than Aizawa.

"Otsukaresama-desh." Said L. He no longer sounded like a child. They all returned the greeting.

L sat down and laid out the plan before them. He still had his old toys. At least something was still the same.

They left at 11 and drove to the warehouse. "I can't believe L is just a kid." Said Yamamoto. "Is this really the same man who defeated Kira?"

Matsuda nodded. They assembled outside the warehouse at 11:45. "Go." Said L. They stormed in. The room was dark. They shone their torches. There weren't any voices. No criminal group. Nothing.

The room was empty. "What's going on?" said Matsuda.

"I don't understand." Said L. "Everything had been planned out perfectly."

Then came the sinister laughter they had heard one year ago.

"Yagami-kun…." Whispered Matsuda


	2. Suicide

Author's Note: Okay, I have some free time right now so I can write a lot of chapters. In this chapter the name Anthony Carter is mentioned. For those who can't be bothered to remember (like me) Anthony Carter is Lester's real name. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Death Note is awesome but I don't own it.

* * *

They heard the flick of a switch. The room lit up. In front of them hovered a Death Note. L froze. His happy smile immediately wiped off. The fear was clearly on his face. Matsuda gasped. Aizawa closed his eyes. "It seems we can never get rid of you Light." There were ten of them in the room. The Death Note hovered up to L. Suddenly it slapped itself against L's face. L gasped. The Death Note slapped each and every one of them. They all gasped.

"Isn't this so nostalgic?"

Light Yagami stretched out his wings. "Aren't they beautiful?"

He walked over to L. "You know what I can't get over? You used the Death Note against me. You made sure Mikami wouldn't check if the Note was a fake until the day we were caught! L, you surpass your predecessor but you are no match for a shinigami."

Matsuda looked at Ide. "That's right Matsuda, you're theory was almost accurate." Said Light.

"Yagami-kun, please."

"It's Kira now. Yagami Light was a mortal. Kira is god."

He opened the Death Note to the first page. "Look at it." He said, grinning.

_'Nate Rivers, receives false information about his parents and is tipped to go to the same warehouse that he went to on the 28th January 2010. He calls Aizawa Shuuichi and Anthony Carter and asks them to bring some troops. He goes to the warehouse on the 31st of January 2011 and commits suicide one week later at midnight in Japan.'_

"I knew that Near could persuade all of you to come without me having to write all those details down. Isn't it beautiful? You have all seen the ascending of Kira to his divine state."

"So what happened to Mikami?" L was finally talking. "Is he still helping to achieve your dream?"

"Mikami is nothing." Kira walked towards them. "Matsuda, why don't you shoot me again while I write your name down?"

Matsuda shivered. "Aren't you going to give me lectures about everything I've done wrong?"

"I have something to ask." L spoke yet again. "Why didn't you write 28th January 2011? I thought you would have made it exactly one year later."

"I didn't receive my Death Note until the 28th itself. The minimum you must spend as a shinigami before you receive your Death Note is one year."

"Why did you become a shinigami?"

Kira paused. "If I tell him the truth then he won't suffer as much over the week when he realises that he too will become a shinigami when he dies. Let's see how he deals with this."

He looked at L. "The Shinigami king has given me a second chance. Then again, as Kira I have provided so much entertainment for him so who wouldn't give me a second chance? I'm pretty sure you're screwed though."

He smiled at L. "Hey buddy look on the bright side, seeing as you have killed with the Death Note at least you won't have to worry about going to hell."

He looked at all of them. "Oh lookie here. Who's this?"

Yamamoto gulped.

"Don't worry. I'm sparing the rest of you. After all, what are you going to do? Imprison me?" He laughed. "I'll let you suffer even more as I force you to watch the return of Kira to the world. And if any of you commit suicide remember this, I had nothing to do with it."

He turned back to L. "Nate Rivers. You've grown so much in the past year. I wonder how you'll react over the next week."

He looked at all of them. "Kira is back." He said and he flew off.

* * *

_Death Note_

_How to Use it_

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

* * *

_

"God damn it!" Nate Rivers cried into his pillow. "L?" said Watari. Nate looked at him, tears streaming down his face. "Why me, Watari? What did I do wrong?"

Watari tried to smile. He sat down and hugged Nate. "I'm so sorry." Said Watari.

"I can't even get back at him!" Nate burst into tears. There was a knock on the door. Nate wiped his eyes and asked Watari to open the door. Lester walked in. "L, I'm sorry to inform you that the criminals are already dying."

Nate nodded. "There's nothing we can do though, can we?"

Lester stood still. "I'm sorry L. Maybe we can cheat the death and take you out of Japan. The notebook said that you would die in Japan."

"Once the name is written on the Death Note, whatever you do, you cannot cancel the death. That was what Ryuuk said to Light before he died. Don't bother Lester."

"I'm sorry L."

"Get on with life Lester. Abide by Kira's laws, don't try and stop him."

"Do you want us to sit by you tomorrow?"

"I would prefer that you don't. None of you."

Watari nodded. Lester bowed and walked out. Nate Rivers lay back on his bed. "Yagami Light. You win."

Nate Rivers woke the next day. In so many movies when people found out that they would die in a few days or weeks they would live life to its full. Nate had quit by the second day of his final week. He had spent his last days crying and shouting in his room. He had smashed up all of his toys save two. The little finger puppets of himself and Kira. He placed them on a chessboard. He lit a match and melted the little finger puppet of himself. "Checkmate Nate." He sat back, staring at the puppet of Kira. "What would L do in a situation like this?" He wondered. The real L, not the pathetic imitation he had tried to be. He didn't bother eating that day. At midnight he felt a strange wave overcome him. "Fight it." He breathed. "Fight it!" But nothing could stop him raising the knife. Nothing could stop him placing it against his neck. Nothing could stop him slitting his own throat.

* * *

"Perfect." Said Kira. "And now it begins."

* * *

Author's Note: As you might have noticed, I hate Near. He's nothing compared to L and he only won because L had died to give him all of the information he needed. He's also a total wannabe. At least Mello had a personality. Anyway, as you might figure out by now, this is going to be a shinigami battle. I also have no idea where it's going. 


	3. Resurrection

Author's Note: I have made a huge mistake. At the end of the first chapter they hear Light laugh. They shouldn't have seen or heard him until they had touched the Death Note. Whoops! Yeah, sorry about that I only realised this when I went to bed after finishing the second chapter. I might bother to fix it up later but until then just…um…ignore it. This first bit is a flashback. I'll try and make sure this one isn't full of such obvious errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but neither do you so I feel better.

* * *

28th January 2011: Shinigami World

"Yagami Light, you have been granted your Death Note. Now you are a true shinigami. You may choose to change your name if you like."

Light paused. "Change my name?"

"Well, as a shinigami you may not think your name suits your new form. Or you might just stick to your old name, like Ryuuk."

Light thought for a moment. "My new name is Kira."

* * *

Kira smiled. Today was the day Mikami was to receive his Death Note. Or was it? Kyomi Takada had not received hers and she had been a shinigami for longer than him. But he knew for a fact that today Nate Rivers would be reborn. Everyone wondered why he had killed him. Why not just kill all criminals and laugh at Nate while he tried to stop it? The answer was simple. As mortals Nate had won. As shinigami Kira would get his revenge. And when he was done with Nate he would kill Ryuuk. Kira stared at his Death Note. It was easy to kill humans but how could he kill shinigami? For a year he had tried to find that out. He had to come up with something before Nate.

* * *

"Nate Rivers, welcome."

Nate opened his eyes. "Is this the afterlife?" he wondered. Then he saw Ryuuk in front of him. "What's going on?"

"You must have gone through so much in the past week." Ryuuk laughed. "Kira's pretty evil."

He looked down at himself. "What the hell?"

"Those who kill with the Death Note don't go to either heaven or hell. They become shinigami."

"So then there are no repercussions for using the Death Note after all."

"Speak for yourself. Being a shinigami is worse than hell."

Nate smiled. "Not when you have something to do. I can get back at Light after all."

Ryuuk smiled. "Looks like I have some more entertainment after all. And I was thinking of dropping the Death Note again to see what happened."

"Join me and I'll give you more fun than you can imagine."

"Well, Kira has been ignoring me lately."

"I need something from you though."

"My Death Note. I know."

"Light said that he had to wait a year to get his. I can't afford to wait that long."

"The Death Note doesn't work on Shinigami."

"Then how do you kill shinigami?"

"They must either use the Death Note with the intention of saving a human's life or they must use up their lifespan."

"Then it looks like I can't kill him after all."

"Kira has over hundred years in his lifespan after killing you and I doubt he'll try and save anyone. Cheer up, these are the only **known **ways. You can find out other ways yourself."

"Oh? Then I suppose Light will be too."

"Exactly."

"Will you help me?"

"What do I get?"  
"You'll find out a way to kill shinigami. You can challenge the king."

Ryuuk laughed. "I don't care about being king."

"As king you can bring the shinigami and human worlds together. You can invade the human world. It's much better than this place."

Ryuuk laughed again. "I could just drop my Death Note."

"But you only have one now."

Ryuuk paused. "Good point. Maybe I will. Don't expect me to follow you around everywhere though."

Nate grinned. "It's time to get back at Kira."

* * *

_Death Note_

_How to Use It_

_The note will not take effect unless the writer _

_has the person's face in their mind when writing _

_his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the _

_same name will not be affected._

* * *

"Mikami Teru, you have been granted your Death Note. Now you are a true shinigami. You may choose to change your name if you like."

Mikami paused. "My name is Kira."

The Shinigami king laughed. "There is already one other named Kira."

"Can't Shinigami share the same name?"

"Not unless one of them is dead."

Mikami paused. "Then until the other is dead my name remains Mikami."

He walked out. "Yagami Light. You are not god. Why did I spend my life fawning over you like that? You cheated me!"

* * *

Watari felt his eyes getting heavy. He placed a cloth over Nate's body. "Lester." He spoke into the phone. "L is dead."

On the other end Lester paused. "There's no point in going back to the orphanage is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one can stop Kira now that he is a death god."

"That doesn't mean that there aren't any crimes that we still have to solve."

"Very well. Go back to the orphanage if you must."

"Lester."

"Yes?"

"None of the children have shown any signs of living up to the title of L."

"None of them?"

"They don't seem to have the deductive reasoning skills that the formers have shown."

"Maybe they just don't show it."

"Maybe…I don't know."

"We'll hold Near's funeral in a few days while you go back to the orphanage."

"Very well then."

Watari hung up. "There's no one else left?" said Aizawa. Watari sighed. "No, and there won't be anyone who can stop Kira either."

Aizawa sighed. "If only there was another way."

"There isn't. How can anyone kill a shinigami?"

"I suppose there is no other way then. We will all have to follow Kira."

Watari nodded. "The new L will probably end up being a servant of Kira."

"What do you mean?"

"He finds the criminals while Kira disposes of them."

"Will you bother choosing a new L then?"

"Yes. As a follower of Kira at least I won't die."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I can see that nothing's been happening so far. It's probably because I'm still a little slow on the coming up with a plot part. I had no idea I was going to introduce another L until I wrote that bit. Hopefully this guy won't be a clone of Near or the first L (whose name, I think, is L Lawliet). 


	4. Sky

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I was at my friend's house yesterday. I thought I would have time to write this chapter at the end of the day but it was way too late. So anyway, meet the new L.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note cries

* * *

Sky wasn't his real name. He didn't even know why he had called himself that. It sounded like a cool alias at the time. Sky was a dreamer. When Kira had first appeared in the world he had come up with all kinds of theories. Of course the truth wasn't too far off from his crazy story. A Note that kills people when you write their name? Sky didn't know what to think. The tests had started a few days ago. Sky had fallen asleep halfway through the second one. Watari would never pick him. Sky didn't care. L was a title for real geniuses like Near. Near had died young. The first L had died young. Sky planned on living till he was at least eighty.

"They are choosing the next L." said Nate. Ryuuk looked at him. "What's the plan?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't like the idea of L working for Kira."

"You want to talk to him?"

"How?"

"I could go there."

"I thought shinigami weren't allowed to go to the human world."

"How do you think Kira went there?"

"He just went there?"

"He made up a story that he had lost his Death Note."

"Can you do that?"

Ryuuk smiled. "I won't do it for nothing."

"What do you want?"  
"Another Death Note."

"How do I do that?"

"How do you think I got mine? I stole it."

"Fair enough."

Ryuuk flew off. "I'll be back soon."

The third L had died the moment he was chosen. A heart attack. Kira had been watching. Ryuuk realised he had to be careful. He watched each child. Analysing each one. "Ooh I like this one."

Sky screamed. The monster laughed. "They always scream. What gives with that?"

Sky looked at the Death Note. "Why is this here?"

"The second L wishes to talk to you."

"Near? But he's dead."

"Only to be reborn as a shinigami."

Sky frowned. "That's not what I was told."

"The people in this world don't know that much do they?"

"Why me?"

"He wants to talk to the new L."

"The new L is dead."

"You will be the new L."

"What?"

"I have chosen you."

"I'm not a genius."

"Yes you are. Liar."

Sky paused. "Why me?"

"You seem the type for the job the only thing about you is that you don't have the quirks of the formers."

"The third didn't have quirks."

"The third is dead."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You must pass all of Watari's tests. You must become L and you must join us. Otherwise I will write your name in the Death Note."

"I don't care about death."

"Liar."

Sky shivered. "Okay, I will do it."

"Good. The next time I meet you, you will be L. If you fail to succeed as L I will kill you."

"Why the threat?" said Nate. Ryuuk smiled. "Now he will definitely become L."

Sky shivered. He looked at his clock. 1:15am. He got out of bed and brushed his teeth. He had almost ten hours to practice. He had to become L.

Watari placed the sheets down. "Begin." There were seventy questions and thirty minutes to complete it. That was the first test. Sky was sure he had flunked it. Then again Sky always thought he had flunked everything, which was one reason why he could never be L. The second test was a puzzle. Sky finished that in two minutes. His face fell when he found that everyone else had a different answer. The final test involved an essay about Kira and the Death Note. Sky read through it.

Q. Kira is now a Death God. Would you serve him? Why/ Why not? If not, how would you deal with him?

Sky knew the answer. Watari wanted an L that would serve him. The others were writing like crazy. They would probably write five pages on how to defeat him. Sky knew the answer to the test. He wrote two pages on why he would serve Kira and how he would find the criminals for Kira to kill. Sky brushed back his hair. He would become the next L. He had to. He handed the essay in and walked out. The Death God appeared through the wall.

"Are you sure can become L?"

Sky nodded. "I will. Don't worry."

He was right. Watari selected him the next day in secret. "You were the only one who would serve Kira."

"Is that the only reason why?"

"You are quite smart but not up to the standard of the formers. Though I was surprised to see a huge jump between this one and your previous one."

"I had to become L."

"I can see that."

L walked out of the room. Ryuuk smiled. "Hello L." He said. L ignored him. Ryuuk handed him a Death Note. "Read it." He said opening it to a certain page.

L read it.

* * *

Greetings L. I am Near, your predecessor. Surprised that I'm still alive? It's true that I was killed by Kira but I have been reborn as a Death God. I need your help to defeat Kira. You must not serve Kira whatsoever. Together we will defeat him. I need you as my agent in the human world. If you need to tell me anything tell Ryuuk and he will come to me. Ryuuk will follow wherever you go so you need not worry about trying to contact him.

* * *

L smiled. "I had no plans to serve Kira anyway. "

He turned to Ryuuk. "Can others see you?"

"Only some." Said Ryuuk. "Stay away from the members of the former SPK and stay away from certain Japanese police officers."

"Can you tell me their names?"

"It's more fun to see you figure it out yourself."

L shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As L, I will be isolated from everyone else. No one will be able to find me."

"Kira is a Death God. It won't be so hard."

"I am one in a nine billion. I will hide so well that it will be impossible for him to find me."

The shinigami screamed. Then he died. Kira smiled. "You will be next, Near."

* * *

Author's Note: I've drawn a picture of Sky, I'll upload it later. As I've said before, hopefully he isn't a clone of the other two. Anyways, I'll see you round. Hopefully the plot is going somewhere. 


	5. Gamble

Author's Note: Right, it seems like the last chapter was a little confusing. Let's answer a certain review:

maybethedreamisdreamingus: This is a good fic, although, I fear perhaps this chapter is not quite at the standard of its predescessors, it feels a tad rushed, and the last line was a little unclear, am I right in thinking Ryuk just died? That sort of came out of nowhere... But I figure you were just in a hurry to get your ideas out, and I can see why, they're brilliant ones. All in all, this is a really interesting fic.

Yeah, you're right in thinking that it was rushed. I was writing it as fast as I could in order to make up for the fact that I hadn't released it the day before. Don't worry, Ryuuk didn't die. It was a different shinigami. That last line of the previous chapter will be explained over the next few chapters(hopefully).

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note although I do own Sky. To see what he looks like ask me and I'll give you the URL.

* * *

Takada had finally gotten her Death Note. Kira had left her to kill criminals while he was off. Luckily she still hadn't realised that he was the one who had killed her in the first place. Unlike Nate, he didn't bother getting more allies. He didn't need all that. He had all that he needed to kill a human and he was going to get what he needed to kill a shinigami. Kira had set off on the day Nate was reborn. The others laughed. "Where are you going? It all looks the same in this world." They all said. Kira ignored them. "How can anyone be so pathetic?"

Kira turned. "Hello Kira." Said Mikami. Kira smiled. "Mikami, it's been a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm simply going to explore the place."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I know."

"L is back."

"In the shinigami world, I know."

"No. He's back in the human world."

"I already killed him."

Mikami smiled. "Another one has been chosen. One that will follow Kira."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"How do you plan on talking to him?"

"I don't care about him. I have more important things to do."

"Near?"

"Exactly."

"So you're off to find a way to kill shinigami."

"What do you want?"  
"I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough. Why?"

"I must serve you."

"Very well, come let's go."

"Who will be killing the criminals?"

"Takada."

* * *

"Greetings to the world. This is L. Kira is truly god. Yes, even L has submitted to his ways. I ask of the world to simply follow Kira and his ideals. There will be no more investigations into the Kira case. As L I will simply be finding the criminals for Kira to kill." The large L disappeared. L sighed and turned off the laptop. "That was painful." 

"You sounded nothing like L."

"Yeah I know. Someone's going to notice but I don't care."

L looked outside. "I keep thinking that I'm going to die of a heart attack any second."

"You sure this place is secure?"

"I doubt he'll look for me here." L looked around. "Just in case. How did Kira and Nate become shinigami?"

"They killed with the Death Note and when you die after killing with the Death Note you become shinigami."

"Let me use the Death Note for one second."

"You actually want to become a shinigami?"

L smiled. "I plan on being a part of this even when I die."

"Anyone you want to kill in particular?"

"Watari. The man has been getting in my way for the past week."

"Your own agent?"

"Weren't you listening to what I said? Watari is the reason I had to make a global announcement. Watari humiliated me. Watari will continue to get in my way unless I kill him."

"So are you doing this to become a shinigami or to get rid of Watari?"

"Both."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Watari said that you were not up to the standard of L. I've studied you. You're a lot smarter than he thinks. You caught five criminals in the past week."

L shrugged. "I stress out easily. You gave me a death threat do you think I'm going to be at my best? I'm already bad at doing tests."

Ryuuk was silent for a moment. "Maybe I picked the wrong person to be L."

"Nah, everyone else in the orphanage are idiots. Now give me the Death Note."

Ryuuk gave it to him. L wrote.

* * *

_Death Note_

_How to Use It_

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds_

_of writing the person's name, it will happen.

* * *

_

"What makes you so sure that there is something here that will kill shinigami?"

Kira smiled. "Do you really think shinigami are completely invincible? Do you really think that they can only die of old age and from misusing the Death Note? No, something in this world must be able to kill them."

"This place must stretch like this forever. What makes you think you'll find what you are looking for?"

"I've been doing research."

"Oh?"

"You don't need to know."

"But you know where you're going?"

"Yeah. We aren't just wandering around hoping that something will happen."

Kira stretched out his wings. "We'll need to fly for this part."

Mikami looked up. "Oh my god."

Kira smiled. "Trust me, it's in there."

They flew into the sandstorm.

* * *

"He wants a Death Note. How am I supposed to get him one?" Nate looked among the shinigami. They were all so stupid. Yet all of them would notice if he took their Death Notes. "How the hell do I get him one?" 

"Ha! Two sideways skulls whoo!" Nate turned. "Gambling." He whispered and he smiled. "Mind if I join in?"

"You don't even have a Death Note."

"I've got something even better."

"Oh?"

Nate smiled and looked among them. "What do you normally bet on?"  
"Pages from each others' Death Notes."

"Not on lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I win you give me your Death Notes. If you win then you get to kill one person that I love in the human world."

"Gambling the lives of the ones you love for two Death Notes? What will we get out of it?"

"Increased life spans. The names I will give you are very young people. And, for every time you win I give you more and more names."

"We can just kill any little child that we want."

"I love them very much. If you're as sadistic as I think you are then you'll enjoy my reaction."

They agreed. "I bet on one skull pointing to the right and one to the left." Said Nate. They rolled. Nate smiled. They both pointed to the left. "No…." whispered Nate. "No!"

They laughed. "Name please." Nate gave them a name. He began to cry. They smiled. "Oh cheer up."

"That was my brother."

"He's now part of my lifespan."

The other shinigami looked at the one who had spoken. "What about me?"

"You get the next one."

They continued like this for a while until Nate finally won. Nate grinned and walked off. "One for me and one for Ryuuk." It had been hard to act like that and trying hold back the laughter. There was no one in the world that Nate truly loved. He was an orphan, he had no brother. "Time to meet Ryuuk."

* * *

Author's Note: Damn it! This plot isn't going anywhere! 


	6. Mine

Author's Note: Okay it took a while for this one to come cause I was waiting for some reviews of my last one to see if I was going the right way. Meh, I can't be bothered to wait any more. Reviews are greatly appreciated because they tell me if I'm going in the right direction. And by reviewing the chapters will come faster.

Disclaimer: I own Sky and you don't. I don't own Death Note and neither do you.

* * *

"How the hell do you know all this?"

Kira smiled. "Do you know how hard it was to kiss up to the shinigami king? I had a full year, but that doesn't mean it was easy."

"So he gave you a tour of the place?"

"Pretty much."

"And he told you what was in this sandstorm?"

"No. He said he created the sandstorm to protect all shinigami."

"And…?"

"Well if he needs to protect them then something in here must be able to kill them."

"How do you know it isn't his secret supply of dope or apples or something?"

"There has to be something in here."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well there's a shinigami right there who's guarding something."

They flew over to him. "The king has allowed us to enter the place. Please give way."

The shinigami paused. "How do I know this is true?"

"Isn't the fact that we know about the place reason enough?"

The shinigami moved out of the way and let them in.

* * *

The timer set off. Anthony Carter, better known as Lester, stared at it for quite some time. "Please answer it L." He said. Watari was dead. A heart attack. Kira had said that he would spare the others to see their reactions. Why had he suddenly made this choice? Lester stared at his cell phone. There were still twenty days left. The cell phone rang. Lester breathed a sigh of relief. A large L flickered on the screen. "This is L. Don't worry, you don't need to look for another." Said the modified voice.

Lester sighed. "It is good to hear from you."

"Lester, how would you like to take up the position as the new Watari?"

"I would be honoured."

"Good. Just be aware that you will never see my face. As Watari you will be watched by Kira from the shinigami world. We can never meet. I will simply contact you by phone."

"I understand. Are we going to work alongside Kira or against him?"

"Lester, you do realise that you might be watched right now."

Lester froze. "Don't worry, we are working alongside him."

Lester heard a fairly quiet tapping sound on the phone. "He's speaking to me through Morse code."

Lester listened carefully. "That's an I." He visualised each letter in his mind. The message was spelled out before him.

IRA MUST DIE

"Understood L. I look forward to working with you."

"That is all Watari."

* * *

"Why him?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did you choose him as Watari? He can see me."

"I clearly stated to him that we would never meet."

"He isn't going to live for very long."

"I will choose another one when he dies."

"Do you plan on contacting the Japanese police?"

"What for?"

"I don't know. I miss them."

"They aren't going to be of any use. I needed a capable Watari and Lester is fluent in eleven languages and has contacts in all sorts of areas."

"Why do you need a Watari?"

"Do you think that, as L, I will only be trying to fight Kira? I plan on continuing the legacy of the world's greatest detective after I'm finished with him."

Ryuuk smiled. "Nate is here."

"What?"

Two Death Notes floated towards them. One of them rubbed itself against L's hand.

"This is Near?"

"I have one for you." Said Nate. He passed it to Ryuuk. Ryuuk smiled. "L, you can keep that one with you."

L looked at both of them. "I don't plan on using it any more."

"You will need to when you become a Death God."

L looked at Nate. "Is this what I will become?"

"Greetings L." said Nate. "I have been looking forward to meeting you. I am glad to see that you are with us in the fight against Kira."

L looked back at the Death Note. "How are we going to kill Kira?"

"Kira has gone somewhere. No doubt he is currently finding out a way to kill Death Gods."

"So are we going to kill him?"

"We must wait for him to find out and then we shall kill him with his own trick."

"So we are just going to sit here and wait."

"No. You will. Myself and Ryuuk will be in the shinigami world."

They both flew off. "Keep the Death Note with you." Said Ryuuk. "Just in case."

L swore. "What am I supposed to do?"

There was nothing in this world that would help him defeat Kira. What was the point in Near recruiting him?

* * *

"What makes you so sure that the guys you took the notes from won't try and get them back?"

Nate smiled. "They gave them up, which means they don't have any memories of the note anymore."

* * *

_Death Note_

_How to Use It_

_If the cause of the death is not specified, the person_

_will simply die of a heart attack_

* * *

"L-San." Watari was speaking in Japanese. L turned to his laptop and spoke into the mic. "Yes Watari?" He said, speaking in Japanese as well.

"Everyone is hidden and is talking to you through a conference voice chat from various locations in the world."

"Everyone, please name yourself. We shall be speaking in Japanese."

"Shuuichi Aizawa."

"Touta Matsuda."

"Hideki Ide."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Halie Bulle, also known as Ridner." The woman was speaking in English.

"Stephen Loud, also know as Gevanni." This man also spoke in English.

"There is one missing, isn't there?" said L. Matsuda spoke into the mic. " It is Yamamoto-kun, L-San. He committed suicide a few days ago."

"Understood." Said L. "I have asked you all to assemble here to make an important announcement. Nate Rivers, also known as Near and better known as the former L is still alive."

There was static. L smiled. "Surprised? He has returned as a shinigami. That doesn't mean that the Kira affair is over. Even the shinigami themselves are unsure as to how to kill each other. However, I want you to know that I am working with Near and Ryuuk, whom you all should know as the shinigami who killed Kira in his mortal form. I also want you to know of the reason Near and Kira are shinigami in the first place. Those who kill with the Death Note become shinigami when they die as mortals. Why am I telling you all of this? Because they have recruited me as they're agent in this world. I need all the help I can get. I want you all to trust me as well hence I am telling you all of this."

"If you want us to trust you then why don't you show us your face?"

"We cannot all be in the same room. Have you ever considered the fact that Kira might be watching right now?"

More static. "Why are we here? What is the point of us joining up yet again if we can't even kill shinigami?"

"I have a plan. You will see. I can't tell you right now in case Kira is watching."

L smiled. "That and the fact that you won't agree to it if I tell you right now." He thought.

* * *

The shinigami moved aside and opened the door. "Welcome." He said. Kira and Mikami walked through the doorway. "My god." Said Mikami. "What the hell is this place?"

Kira laughed. "It's a mine."

The mine was dark with only a small fire to light up the area. Kira looked around. "There's some sort of strange metal in this mine." Sharp ends protruded from the walls of rock. Kira frowned. "This is it?" He said. "This is what the shinigami king was afraid of?"

"I'm telling you, we're going to find a cart of apples in here somewhere."

Mikami laughed and walked through the mine. He fell. "Ouch!"

Kira looked at him. "Mikami. What's wrong?"

Mikami shook his head. "It's okay, I'm fine. These things sure are sharp."

And then Kira smiled. He started to laugh. "Mikami!" He said, grinning. "You're bleeding!"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'm coming with a plot (at last!) so yes, the story is finally going somewhere. 


	7. Slaughter

Author's Note: Okay, I'm finally getting somewhere with this story.

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba owns Death Note but people say that Tsugumi Ohba is a fake name. Shadow Scythe2 (what's with the 2? I swear I only typed Shadow Scythe so where did the 2 come from?) owns Sky and people say that Shadow Scythe2 is a fake name too.

* * *

Mikami groaned. He looked at his finger. "My god." He said and he sucked on his bleeding finger. "Mikami." Said Kira. "Don't you see? This is it! This is the key to killing shinigami. If a small shard can cause that imagine using a large sword!"

Kira grabbed a pick and began whacking it against the rock.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going get as much metal as we can and forge swords out of this metal. And then, at last, Near shall die."

Mikami joined him. "I think we have enough." He said, after some time. Kira looked at the pile. "Yes, this should be enough."

"I thought you were planning to overthrow the king." They turned. The shinigami that had been waiting outside was now facing them. "Mikami tackle him." Mikami flew towards him. Kira grabbed a shard of the metal. Mikami rammed the shinigami into the ground. Kira walked over to them. He placed the shard against the shinigami's throat. He sliced. The shinigami screamed. Then he died. Kira smiled. "You'll be next, Near."

* * *

"I have called you today to announce the new plan." L paused for a moment. "All shinigami, all of them, must die. Including Near."

Static. Mogi spoke. "L, how are we supposed to do such a thing?"

"I have assembled you because of the fact that you were capable enough to take down Kira. However, the other reason is because, according to Watari, Kira said that he would spare you so as to force you to watch the ascending of Kira to the status of god."

"Are you sure you can say all of this? Isn't Kira watching?" said Gevanni.

"According to Near and Ryuuk, Kira has gone off somewhere in search of the way to kill shinigami. Someone else is taking his place, someone unaware of this party. Their plan is to wait for him to come back and use his plan against him. No doubt that one of them or both of them will die. Near is not as smart as assumed, it seems. Else he would have actually come up with a good plan."

"Why are we to kill all shinigami?"

"They are the reason for Kira even coming in the first place. We could take care of Kira but all it takes is another Death Note to come into this world and the world will be in trouble yet again. Shinigami must die. All of them."

"But how are we supposed to do that?"

"I'll take care of that for now. I will do everything but I need your help in one part of my plan." He briefed them.

* * *

"Begin." Said Kira. They were in the human world. In a blacksmith's forge. Everyone in the room had died of a heart attack. They began. It was a long, wide sword. Kira and Mikami smiled. "It's perfect." It was finished. Mikami walked over to the sword and picked it up. "Goodbye Kira." He said and he swung.

Kira took a step to the side. "I knew it would come to this." Mikami heaved. "It's heavy isn't it?" said Kira. He reached into the sack beside him and pulled out a shard. He threw it into Mikami. Mikami gasped. Kira grabbed another one and lunged towards Mikami. "There can only be one god of this world." He said and he slit his throat. Kira looked back at the sword. "Now to forge my real weapon."

* * *

_Death Note_

_How to Use It_

_After writing the cause of death, details of the_

_Death should be written in the next 6 minutes_

_And 40 seconds._

* * *

Kiyomi Takada sat back. She had killed fifty criminals today. Kira would be pleased. "Excellent work Takada." She turned. Kira smiled. Then he raised his katana. He swung down.

The shinigami king was fretting. He ran through his list of shinigami. Kira and Mikami were missing. Kira. The shinigami he had given a tour through the area.

"Kira has left. No doubt to the mine." He stretched out his wings. "I have to go now."

"Going somewhere, highness?"

The shinigami king turned. Kira grinned. He swung.

"Light!" Kira turned. Misa ran towards him, her arms stretched out to embrace him. "So you're dead too."

"I suicided after you died. I'm so glad to see you again!"

Kira shrugged. He sliced her head in half.

"I can't keep killing them like this. Sooner or later they will fight back and gang up on me." Kira thought. He looked at his katana. It was so much lighter, so much easier to use than the fat sword he had forged with Mikami. "There has to be a way I can kill them quickly." A shinigami walked towards him. He stabbed him in the chest. "There must still be at least fifty shinigami. I have to be fast, stealthy."

"Ryuuk, go to L now. It's time to check up on him."

"What, again?" Ryuuk grumbled. Nate turned to him. "I gave you a Death Note didn't I? Do as your told."

Ryuuk grumbled and flew off. Little did he realise that this would save his life.

"Hah! Both skulls are pointing away from you. Give me two pages!" Kira struck. The two shinigami lay in a pool of blood. The others looked. "Yes!" said Kira. "I have the power to kill shinigami!"

The others looked at him. "Where did you get that sword?"

"The sword is not the method. The power is within me!"

They began to walk towards him. "Bow before me." They bowed. Kira swung. Three were dead by the time the others began to fight back. Kira flew up. They chased him. Kira smiled and raised his bow. He shot three arrows at once. Two fell, dead. He began firing more. The shinigami began to drop. He landed on the ground and raised his sword. The flew towards him like missiles. He swung. A few fell and died. There were ten surrounding him now. "Do you not see? I am the shinigami king now! I am blessed with the power to kill all of you!"  
They walked closer towards him. Kira shrugged. He raised his katana. He swung. He continued to swing. "You must not ge

* * *

t in my way!" He stabbed, swung and killed. "According to the shinigami king's list there are seven left. Including Ryuuk and Nate." He was going to have some fun.

"Everyone calm down." Nate was shivering as well. "Please. We need to calm down."

"Shut up! He's killed almost every shinigami there is!" said Sidoh. Nate looked amongst them. "The secret has to be the sword he has. If we all gang up on him then we should be able to knock out that sword from his hand. We take it and we use it to kill him."

"Then who gets to keep the sword?"

"We shall destroy it or get rid of it in some way." Nate let his eyes wonder through the group. "We can stop him. Don't worry."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter is pretty short. I'm sorry. I just felt that Kira and Nate's confrontation could wait until the next chapter. Alright, I'll see you soon. 


End file.
